Sakura's Angel
by rottenkunoichi
Summary: Sasuke returns and wants Sakura to be the mother of his children. But Sakura is dating someone else. Who will she chose?
1. Welcome Home Uchiha Sasuke

Yea...new story! I will update my other stories quite soon. R&R

* * *

It was midnight when the pink haired kunoichi returned to her apartment, completely chakra depleted thanks to the Hokage. She lazily unlocked her door and stumbled inside, flipping her shoes right off. Tsunade was working her to death! She had worked all week long from 4am till 12am, and finally, after blood and sweat, she had two weeks away from the hospital.

Sakura shut the door behind her and walked into her bedroom, falling onto the cold blankets of her bed. She groaned and closed her eyes; not bothering to take off her clothes.

But, sleep didn't overcome her. Oh no, she forced herself awake and sat up, removing her shirt and skirt. Sakura was sitting in only a black bra and matching panties. The kunoichi stood up and staggered her way over to her balcony.

She leaned against the railing; not even caring that everyone could see her.

The young woman stared out into the stars, studying the moon.

It was full tonight.

Sakura sighed and hung her head down. Sasuke left over 3 years ago; there was no way he was ever coming back!

Why do I still love him?, Why me?

These were questions Sakura asked herself everyday.

Sakura had just given up on love. There was no point in trying anymore, she was useless and ugly.

So much had happen after Sasuke had left. She killed an Akatsuki member named Sasori. She reached the level of Chunnin thanks to the training of Lady Tsunade. Ino married Chouji and had 1 child, Naruto and Hinata are dating, Shikamaru and Temari are also dating and TenTen married Neji.

Kiba hadn't been seen for 2 years; neither has Shino. The two are suspected to be secretly dating.

Sakura had begun dating Sai after he asked her out to lunch one day. And yet, she still harbored feelings for him.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed and walked back into her room. She layed down in her bed; covering herself with her sheets.

"Sasuke is never coming back Sakura! Get over him!" she whispered loudly to herself.

"But I'm standing right here."

Sakura snapped up into a sitting position. Her sea green eyes met with dark eyes. She turned snow pale and felt her heart stopping. Sasuke Uchiha...was sitting right in front of me...

Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, this...this is a dream!" she said trying to convince herself. Sasuke left her a long time ago and wasn't back.

The Uchiha pinched the girls arm, receiving a yelp in return.

"Do you believe I'm here now?" he questioned. Sakura glared at the man in front of her.

"Get out!"

Sasuke gave her a confused look as to ask, Why?

"I said get out, _Uchiha_!"

Sasuke frowned at this word. Whatever happened to Sasuke-kun? He got off the bed and stood there; receiving a deadly, cold glare.

"No." he replied simply, he crossed his arm and watched as Sakura jumped out of her bed.

"Why are you here?!" Sakura exclaimed, wanting a good explanation. Sasuke began to look at photos while thinking of an answer.

"I've killed my brother. It's time for me to re-build my clan and I thought you would be perfect," he replied, getting extremely close to Sakura's chest. Sasuke brushed his lips against Sakura's pink ones.

Sakura's eyes widened in disgust before pushing him away.

SMACK

A red hand mark could be seen on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke was absolutely shocked by this action but kept his compsure.

"What the hell!?" questioned Sakura.

"Why do you hate me?"

Sakura stopped and looked at him. With those words he sounded..hurt.

"Sasuke, why shouldn't I hate you? You did nothing but reject me and make me hurt inside."

Sasuke looked at his feet, pondering his thoughts.

"Do you still love me?"

"HELL NO! I ABSOLUTELY HAAATE YOU!!" she screamed outraged.

Sasuke looked up and studied Sakura. Her hair had gotten a little longer since he had last seen her. Her curves were more developed and fit her perfectly.

He turned away from her and walked over to her window. "You will be mine," he whispered and jumped out the window.

Sakura allowed tears to pour down her cheeks as she looked for her phone. She quickly found it on her end table and dialed Tsuande's number. She explained to her that Sasuke had, indeed, returned to the village, while leaving out the more personal details.

Sakura hung up the phone after hearing Tsunade's orders to stay where she was and not to tell anyone.

The kunoichi continued to cry her eyes out, and jumped unto her bed. Her sheets became wet with tears.

Sakura sat up slowly and layed down, crying softer than she had before. Her sea green eyes stared at the wall blankly, rethinking the events of tonight. She wrapped her arms around her and held herself. Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.

--

Sakura woke up when the sun rays hit her directly in the face. She rolled over and sighed inwardly.

"I can't believe he's back," she whispered to herself. Sakura sat up and stretched her arms widely. She stood up and staggered into the bathroom. The kunoichi started a hot shower and placed a towel on her sink before stepping in.

Sakura let the hot water trickle down her throat. She then did shower stuff and then turned the shower off. Sakura grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her before stepping out.

Entering her room, she dried herself off and walked over to her dresser. Sakura grabbed a bra and matching panties, a pink tank top, and a black skirt.

After she was dressed, Sakura at her breaksfast and glanced over at the clock on her kitchen wall. 'Shit..it's already 12.'

She had practice today with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. She placed her dishes in the sink and put on some shoes; leaving right after.

* * *

I wanted to keep going...But! I have to go to sleep...Please Review!


	2. Walking down Memory Lane

* * *

Okay, I hope to make this chapter longer A LOT longer than the last one. I may re-do it. It all really just depends on how I'm feeling at the moment. Lately, I'm kinda stuck... On what?, you may ask. What to do next in the chapter of Hidden Butterfly. It was originally NejiHina rather than SasuHina... So, I have some changing to do...

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the old house standind before him. A place he called home many years ago. Yes, the Uchiha village. It looked different since he had last stepped foot into it. The lawn was in desperate need of a good trim. Weeds were along the path-way that made it's way up to the entrance. The windows were, from the outside, clouded over with years of dust and dirt.

He had grown up in these walls.

Did he ever plan on moving in again?

Honestly, Sasuke couldn't answer that question. He had never planned past having a heir to the Uchiha clan. What came next?

The ninja sighed in frustration and began to walk up the path-way. Along the way, he couldn't help but remember many things that had happened on this lawn. Sasuke smirked at one memory that popped up.

The day he asked his mother what love was.

Sasuke was completely confused on what this was like. His mother and father never seemed to really care much for each other. He stopped and stared at the lawn; allowing himself to fade back to that day.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, what's ... love?"_

_Mikoto gazed over at her sun, completely turning away from her small garden._

_"Love is...a feeling sweety."_

_"I know that, but how do you know when you're in love?"_

_The Uchiha woman stared at her son and smiled sweetly. Sasuke was only 5 years old and always asked silly questions. She really hadn't expected him to ask a question like that. _

_"Hm..that's a really hard question to answer. To put it simply, love is a feeling to want to protect and care for someone."_

_Sasuke, who had been sitting on the soft, green grass, crossed his legs and looked at him mom with a very serious expression._

_"Thanks." he said and began to think._

_Mikoto turned backed to her garden again but was interrupted by another question, making her turn back to Sasuke._

_"Mom, do you and dad love each other?"_

_She gave him a confused look and laughed a little._

_"Of course! What makes you think we don't love each other?"_

_"You two never hug or kiss! You don't even talk that much.."_

_Mikoto could see, as well sense, that Sasuke was worried they didn't love each other. It did seem that way though. Her and her husband never really communicated to one another. Well..in front of Sasuke and Itachi that is.._

_"Sasuke, me and you both know your father has a hard time expressing his feelings in front of others. Even so, me and your father always talk when you're in bed." _

_Sasuke blinked at her and tilted his head. _

_"Are there other ways to express love?"_

_Mikoto made a sorta of gasping noise. Sasuke...just talked like...a 9 year old..._

_She nodded her head._

_"Yes, you can cuddle, hold hands, talk to each other, and well... support one another."_

_"Thanks mom."_

_"You're welcome."_

_Flashback_

Sasuke shook his head, escaping from his thoughts. He, again, began to walk towards the entrance. Soon, he passed a tree before stopping and looking at this tree. As a child, he played and climbed on this tree with his older brother for hours.

His brother...

The hatred...

It lingered even after the death of the one he sought to murder. A twisted smile began to play on his lips as he thought of his brother. It had been about 2 days since he murdered the eldest Uchiha.

He allowed himself to go back to that day once more.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke winced in pain as Itachi slammed him to the ground. He was in a not so bad condition but Itachi was near death. He was breathing heavily, gasping for air every moment he was free from fighting. He had a deep cut going to his back thanks to Sasuke. Itachi also had blood pouring out of his mouth._

_Sasuke was bleeding and had minor cuts. Nothing else bothered him enough to kill him fast. _

_"You're still weak...brother."_

_"I'm not your brother!" _

_"Then...who are you?"_

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke! I am an avenger! Besides, you've already lost and I've won this battle."_

_"What do you mean-"_

_The one Itachi had slammed down to the ground poofed into smoke. The real Sasuke came behind Itachi and stabbed him, from behind, in his heart._

_Itachi's eyes widened but they closed into slints as he fell to the ground. Sasuke began to chuckle evilly and flipped the man over, forcing the knife in further._

_"Your time's up," Sasuke began before bending down, positing himself next to Itachi's ear. "I've won the battle," he whispered._

_Itachi began to grin and soon chuckled. "Hahaha...now what? What do you do now that I'm dead?"_

_Sasuke grinded his teeth together, glaring. "Die.."_

_The youngest Uchiha stood up and watched his oldest brother die. Itachi's blood was covering the floor and Sasuke's shirt._

_Flashback_

A bird began to whistle, bringing Sasuke back to reality. "Enough distractions!" he informed himself. Again, he began to walk up the path, only thinking about the future.

--

Sakura entered the training field, trying her hardest to push Sasuke out of her mind.

"Hello Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled at the blond who was waving at her. Sai was drawing something in his tablet but looked up when he heard Sakura-chan.

The kunoichi immediately walked pass Naruto and sat down next to Sai.

"Good Morning my love," Sakura whispered.

"Good morning blossom."

Sai was almost completely normal now. He had gotten almost all his emotions down except anger. The artist still just smiled durning fights and confrontations.

Sai leaned over and planted a small peck on the pink haired girl's cheek and smiled at her. "You look absolutely stunning today."

Sakura snuggled against Sai, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

About 2 hours later, a big cloud of smoke appeared with the masked ninja.

"Yo!"

Naruto began to yell and complain that he was late. Sakura just growled a little. Even Sai gave a quiet huff sound.

"Nice to see you too...Anyway, Sakura, you're needed in the Hokage's office immediately."

Sai let go of the kunoichi who stood up fast.

"But...I don't work today!" she complained.

The scarecrow smiled through his mask. "Not my problem, see you later on."

Sakura stomped away, pissed off and ready to beat the shit out of anyone who got in her way today. The kunoichi began to think of all the reasons Tsunade might want her. 'Anything as long as it's not a mission!' she prayed.

* * *

Ugh...sooo...tired! It's 1 am on the dot...goodnight


	3. Introducing Sai

Hehe..I have nothing better to do so I thought 'Hell...why not update again!?' Please enjoy! I'm taking a break from ALL my other stories! Why? It's hard to keep thinking about all the stories I have in progress! I will continue on this story until it's finished! Sorry to all my reviewers!

* * *

"What is it Baa-chan?"

Sakura had just entered the office of the hokage when she asked this. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, her hands folded. The pink haired woman sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Sakura, you have a mission starting now."

Sakura sighed and leaned back in her chair. This was so not good for her at the moment and the blond knew this too.

"What is it?"

"You're to capture Uchiha and bring him back to this office."

"I-I don't think I can do this.."

Tsunade gave the girl a weak smile and stood up, finding herself staring out the window. She knew this situation was killing Sakura at the moment. She had felt this pain as well at her age.

"He's somewhere in the Uchiha village."

Sakura stood up, her eyes glazed over with sadness. "Yes Baa-chan," she whispered and left the office.

--

This room was dusty and still held his old possessions. Sasuke looked around his childhood room, glared at everything. This room brought back pain he didn't want to feel again. This room was a sign of weakness.

He had been so blinded by the lies of his brother. Sasuke threw down his kunai's unto his dust covered bed; making dust fly into the air.

"Pathetic," he whispered.

He had been completely pathetic as a child. He was useless and naive but anymore! Sasuke refused to be like the child he had been, no, he would never be blinded again!

Sasuke sat down on the bed; making even more dust fly. He layed down and began to stare at the ceiling just like he had as a child.

"Huh, I didn't think they would send someone after me so soon," he said. Sasuke could sense chakra coming closer towards him. The shinobi sighed and stood up.

"Why don't you just come at me already?"

Sakura entered the room calmly; hoping he wouldn't put up a fight against her. She stared at him but her eye's began to wonder around the room. This must've been his old room.

"Sasuke, don't make this hard. Please, come back with me to the hokage's office."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll be forced to use anything against you."

"Alright, I'll come quietly."

His actions surprised her greatly, making her question if he was telling the truth. Sakura stared at the man in front of her and began to take in his features. He was taller than he had been; his hair looked the same. Sasuke was wearing at white shirt that showed his stomach and had a Uchiwa fan on the back. He had a purple rope that came around him like a belt and a skirt like bottom.

Other than that, blood was covering every inch of his body. Well, almost every.

"Are you there?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that nothing was happening.

"Oh, sorry! Uh, let's g-go."

--

"Sakura, why is that you don't want to be my wife?"

Sakura glared at the man walking beside her and crossed her arms.

"You broke my heart and for that, I will never loved you! Besides, I have a boyfriend now," Sakura replied annoyed and confident. She took pride in herself now that she had a boyfriend, even though the relationship was rocky.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked around Konoha. It had really changed since he had last seen it for himself. Tsunade was now sitting proudly next to the fourth hokage on the mountain. The streets were more quiet and lonely.

"Congrats," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura smirked cutely and giggled quietly to herself. Sasuke heard this and growled at her.

The kunoichi looked around and began to grin. Why? Sai was sitting over in a park they were passing.

"Sasuke, hold on a moment. I want you to meet someone," Sakura said. The Uchiha stopped walking alongside Sakura and watched her, as she waved over another guy.

Sai walked over to his screaming girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Hello Blossom," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura giggled; turning red when he began to kiss her neck.

"Sai stop! I want you to meet _Uchiha._"

Sasuke frowned at the name and looked at Sai. 'He kinda looks like me.'

Sai stared at Sasuke.

"Hello, I'm Sai, Sakura's **boyfriend**," he said proudly.

Sai stuck a hand out for Sasuke to shake it. Sasuke stared at; looking away after a moment.

"We better get going before Tsunade gets mad," Sasuke growled. Sakura nodded and leaned in, kissing Sai's cheek.

"See you tonight."

"Can't wait."

Sai unwrapped Sakura and watched the two walk away towards Tsunade's office, chatting along the way. He didn't really no what to think of Sasuke. He kinda reminded him of his old self.

Sai sighed; turning and walking away.

* * *

This was sorta short I will admit to it! DX But, I'm very sick now and tired as hell! It's 2:49 am and boy, am i tired 4 real! I'll see you later


	4. Let's start over

* * *

Yea, update! I have another fanfiction account. I have one Yu Yu Hakusho story on it. If you want me username, message me!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

* * *

(Sakura Pov)

I sighed and looked over at the tall man next to me. I HAD loved this man with everything, but he rejected me. He left me. He used me. He hurt me. Now he wants me!? Puh-lease! I will never love him, ever again. And that's a promise.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?"

I snapped my head back to the front and continued to walk. "I'm thinking about how naive I was, _Uchiha_."

I smirked as Sasuke grunted and looked at the ground. Hahaha, to see him suffer..it felt so GOOD! There was one thing that was picking at me, though. Why choose me? Why not that..Karin? She would have slept with him willingly. I mean, come on! Karin was a complete slut!

"Sasuke, why choose me? Why not that Karin?" I asked, cocking me head to the side. There was a long pause, making me cross my arms and turn my head back to the front.

"Forget it-"

"She wasn't like you."

Wait, what?

"Huh?"

"She wasn't strong and smart like you."

Thank Kami I was looking forward, because that made me blush.

"Hey Sakura, we're here."

Huh? I blink and open my eyes to see the Hokage's office. I mumble an 'Oh' and I take him into the entrance. We were greeted by Shizune. The three of us walked in total silence, no one brave enough to say anything.

"She should be in there. Just knock and enter," Shizune explained; even though I already knew that.

She walked away and I knocked on the door. Sasuke gave a quiet huff and began to tap his foot. I rolled my eyes and I knocked on the door, 2 times louder.

"C-Come in!"

Finally! Me and Sasuke walked into the room almost being attacked by Tsunade. I sat down and watched Tsunade glare at the raven haired boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have some guts waltzing back into Konoha! After all you put us through."

"Sorry?"

"What's a good punishment for you."

She turned towards me and then looked back at Sasuke. I felt my blood run cold when I heard her chuckle slightly. She leaned towards Sasuke and whispered something into Sasuke's ear.

He widened his eyes and looked at me. O-M-G! Sasuke was blushing! OH, what did she tell him?!

"Sasuke, you must live with Sakura for 1 year."

He smirked and crossed his arms. My jaw dropped and I jumped up. Tsunade turned, smiling like she usually does.

"B-but Tsuande-"

"You may go!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Sasuke kept smirking at me, almost as if to..taunt me.

"Baa-chan! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am."

"Anything but that!"

"Okay, Sasuke you must marry Sakura!"

"NEVERMIND!"

I quickly dragged Sasuke out of the room. He had been chuckling the whole time, holding his stomach. Almost as if he was, laughing.

(Sasuke Pov)

I couldn't help but chuckle at the little scene in that had just occurred. I almost laughed but I stopped myself before that happened. Sakura sent me glare after glare.

"I fucking hate you Sasuke."

"I love you too."

A nasty scowl appeared on her face. Wow, she was scary. Sakura growled and told me to follow her. I kept quiet and followed the pouting girl before me. No, wait, woman. Yes, Sakura was a woman now. And, she has a boyfriend.

How much has she changed?! Her hair was longer than it had been, her curves had fully developed, and her chest was bigger than it had been before.

"What the hell are staring at?"

I almost bumped into Sakura when she asked that. I blinked and tried to regain my composure.

"I was looking at..the city."

"Why?"

"It's empty."

"It's been like that for years now Sasuke," Sakura replied with a caring tone. That tone was almost like my mother's. Mom...Dad...

NO NO NO!

I pushed those words out of my head and looked at her with a questioning look. She noticed and began to explain something about the villagers all becoming ninja's. I really didn't listen to her. Not that I really cared anyway.

"So Sasuke, I think we should..uh... start over."

Huh?

"I mean, I acted like a total bitch to you last night. And, well, if you're going to live with me, we might as well be friends."

I nodded my head even though I wanted to be more than friends. I didn't love Sakura in a caring, romantic way. She would just be the perfect wife to have my children with, besides, she absolutely gorgeous!

"Fine."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, could please act a little normal! Like a human maybe?"

So Sakura didn't like my personality? Well, it's hard to change something I have become. I mean, I used to be cheerful and happy. That was until my bastard of a brother killed my fucking clan! So, I'll try, just for Sakura.

"I'll try my hardest Sakura."

"TEME!?"

I turned around to see a hyper-active blonde named Naruto.

"Hello dobe."

Naruto studied me for a moment, glancing over at Sakura at the same time. She nodded at him as to say 'Yea, he's back.'

"Sasuke..you came back."

"Yes."

Naruto gave a cheeky grin and jumped up. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground, with Naruto hugging the crap out of me. He actually almost chocked me until Sakura helped me.

Naruto stood up, a big lump on his head.

"Sheesh Sakura," the blonde said sadly, rubbing his head. Sakura helped me up, glaring at Naruto. She began to nag him to settle down.

"Okay, okay. Well, I gotta go! Me and Hinata are going out tonight," he said turning from me. What? Naruto is with Hinata?

"See ya Naruto."

He waved at us and began to walk away. Sakura and I (HAHA! proper english..) watched him for a moment. Why? For the dramatic effect!

"Come on Sasuke. I have a dinner with Sai tonight."

I turned around and we began to walk again.

(Normal Pov)

The two shinobi walked in utter silence for about 5 minutes until Sakura asked the most surprising question.

"So, you defeated Itachi?"

Sasuke looked down towards the ground.

"Well, the blood on my clothes came from somewhere," he replied; making Sakura gasped. That was a very blunt answer.

"Wow...speaking of which, do you need any clothes?" she asked. The raven haired boy shook his head and looked back up. Again, silence stood proudly, making the pink haired kuonichi anxious.

"We're here," Sakura annouced suddenly.

The two looked at the small apartment building.

"Come on."

* * *

Haha Sorry I ended boringly! I'm on the phone with my friend and..yea... PLEASE REVIEW!

Roxy: Is it a bird?

Brooklin: Is it a plane?

Both: No it's...SUPER RAVEN!

Brooklin: Isn't a raven a bird?

Roxy: Hahaha


	5. Apartment Randomness

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! TT.TT I have been very busy with personal things! Thanks to all who have reviewed my story. This chapter will be shorter than than the others...I think...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

(Sakura Pov)

My apartment wasn't completely perfect. Yet, it was one of the best in Konoha. I am talking apartment wise! The houses here in Konoha are outstanding. I liked where I lived for two reasons: 1) It's in the best neighborhood and 2) I enjoy the quietness my apartment provides.

Sasuke opened the front door to the apartment building; holding it open so I may pass through.

"Good afternoon Miss Haruno."

"Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped forward, revealing himself to me and Sasuke. He looked at me and glanced at Sasuke with surprise.

"Sasuke?"

"Hello, sensai."

Kakashi shook his head at him. "No, you are no student of mine," the masked ninja argued. Kakashi looked back at me; a normal expression on his face.

"Sakura, be careful with him please. If he ever hurts you-"

I interjected. "No, he won't touch me."

Kakashi tilted his head and just blinked.

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will sensai. I'm sorry to be rude but I have a dinner date with Sai tonight."

I heard a low growl come from the Uchiha beside me. I couldn't help but smirk at him. "Goodbye," I whispered to Kakashi. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"I thought I was Kakashi's student?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused.

"The day you left, the day you became someone else's student."

He hung his head and walked up the stairs.

I followed and looked at him. He was so innocent looking from here. Maybe...no...I won't break up with Sai! I loved Sai...yeah, I did..

The something hit me. No, you baka, I meant a thought. What happened to Orochimaru!?

"Sasuke, what happened to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke stopped suddenly, his head still towards the ground. He clenched his fist. Did I say something wrong? I guess he shouldn't have to tell me- wait, is he...laughing? Sasuke's body was bouncing up and down. He threw his back to show he was, indeed, laughing.

"I...hahaha...killed him! And, and his geeky assiant Kabuto."

My eyes widened in fear. Oh my goodness...he was scaring me. He was laughing and SMILING?! It was the most OOC moment ever! His smile looked sinister, making me twitch looking at him.

"Hehe..sorry, I got kinda..excited," Sasuke finally said. I nodded my head slowly and began to walk again. He followed after me, making me self-conscious. This was going to be a LOOOONG year..

(Sasuke Pov)

I wasn't surprised Sakura was silent. After that moment, I would be freaked out too. Honestly, I didn't know what the hell I was so worked up about. I killed him. Big deal.

"This is my apartment."

We has stopped at a door with a sign that said room "101". The kunoichi began to dig in her pocket. She pulled a silver key and inserted it into the lock. She twisted it to the left and pushed the door open.

Sakura walked in and signaled for me to follow after. The apartment was quite decent. The walls were peach colored and the floor was white tiled.

"Sasuke go ahead and take a shower."

She pointed her bathroom and walked into a dark room before flicking the lights on. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. The bathroom was decent sized, and provided tons of moving space.

I stripped down and turned the water on. I stepped into the warm shower; sighing happily. Taking a good shower felt nice. I began to do shower type things (not today Sasuke fan-girls).

(Normal Pov)

Sakura walked back into the entrance and cracked the bathroom door open. She placed the white towel on the sink; grabbing the bloody clothes scattered on the floor.

The pink haired kunoichi walked into her pink kitchen. Sakura opened the washer and threw the bloody garments into it. She suddenly paused when she noticed she was holding his dark blue boxers. The cherry blossom began to blush madly and discarded the boxers into the awaiting washer.

Sakura began the washer and began to walk to her living room/study.

"SAKURA!"

She paused and turned to see Sasuke in only a...white towel. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the blushing raven head.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?!" he screamed.

"In the washer."

"You total bitch! You want me to walk around in a towel!?"

"Yea."

"THAT'S IT!"

Sasuke charged at Sakura, making her run into the living room. She turned to see Sasuke.

"AHH!"

Sasuke pushed her unto the couch that resided against the wall. He jumped on top of her and looked down at her smirking.

"I wonder. Do you have the same tickle spot?"

Sakura widened her eyes and blushed. Sasuke began to tickle Sakura on her stomach.

"Hahaha...Sasuke...hahahaha...s-stop...haha!"

"What the hell?"

The two teens stopped at turned to look at a pissed Sai. Sasuke jumped up, blushing. Sakura stood slowly and fixed her outfit.

"Hey Sai."

"Sakura. Do you mind explaining?"

Sasuke looked down at his feet. "Well..it's my fault Sai. I was just tickling Sakura," Sasuke apologized. Sai nodded and looked at his ashamed girlfriend. "Okay. I understand."

Sakura smiled and leaned over, planting a kiss on Sai's lips. Sai wrapped his arms around her waist; deepening the kiss. Sasuke glared at Sai. He was feeling quite odd at the moment.

"Sai! Stop... hehe..." Sakura finally said as he began to bite at her neck.

"Hn. Fine. Let's eat."

Sakura's face fell making the two of them give her a confused look.

"I...forgot to cook."

They all sighed, beginning an awkward silence. Sasuke looked around.

"Hn. I'll take you two out for dinner," Sasuke offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll go after my clothes are done."

"Thanks Sasuke," Sai said thankfully.

* * *

Yeah! It's finally done! Thank goodness. Please review.


	6. Love, Anger, Truth or Dare!

Hehehehe..thanks for the reviews my good people! Here is the 6th chapter for ya awsome people.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Jesus..

* * *

(Normal Pov)

Sasuke reached over to the vibrating machine, opening it slowly, grabbing his dried clothes in it. He growled as they were still damp, as began to put them on.

He sighed and made his way to the couple who had been cuddling on the couch. "Okay, Let's go."

"Actually, me and Sai decided to order pizza."

The Uchiha closed his eyes suddenly, a strange rage over coming him. Sasuke didn't question his emotions anymore, he hadn't for along time.

"Oh."

That's all he could say was oh. Sai nuzzled into Sakura's neck, planting a small kiss on her, making Sakura blush. She normally didn't blush like that, seriously. It wasn't normal to her, at all.

"I'm gonna go get some rest," Sasuke muttered, leaving the love birds alone. Sai suddenly made a large movement, resulting in Sakura under him, making the cherry blossom squeak.

"You drive me crazy," Sai growled seductively. He leaned down, capturing the kunoichi's lips with his own. Sakura kissed back, her arms wrapping loosely around his waist, deepening the passionate kiss.

Sai's tongue entered Sakura's wet cavern, a battle of dominance beginning. The tounge's began a dance, a powerful, loving dance. Sakura finally gave up the battle, Sai's tounge massaging her tongue.

The two pulled away, bothout breath, panting for air. Sai leaned in, making his way to her neck, planting kiss on it. The kisses moved downward; small nips being tooken in certain pattern.

Sakura moaned as he nibbled on her collarbone. Sai pulled away, pushing up to look at the kunoichi; a lustful glint in his eyes.

"I think we should stop," he admitted un-willingly, disappointment flickering across his face.

"Why?"

"What if emo boy walks in?"

"Emo boy?"

"Yes, emo boy.."

"Fine."

Sai sat himself in a sitting position, pulling Sakura close to his beating chest. Sakura laid her head down, and began to listen to his heartbeat.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Sai asked after a moment.

She raised her head to look deep into those questioning eyes, a small grin playing on her lips. Her jade eyes began to shine as she replied,

"I'm listening to your heartbeat."

"Oh, well, Why?"

That was a good question, actually, she didn't know the answer, she just...liked to. Sakuraused to do it with her parents and family, some friends too.

"I don't know," she replied with confidence.

The doorbell rang before Sai had the chance reply to her, instead, he stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Hey Sakura, can I go out?"

The pink haired teen turned her head, onyx eyes meeting her own, an attraction making itself known. "Um...I don't think so."

"Hn."

He walked into the room, placing himself in a chair next to the couch. Sasuke took a hard breath, and turned his to Sakura; smirking at her.

"I'll ask you once more. Will you marry me?"

"Sasuke I-"

"No, Uchiha! She's currently unavailable," Sai snapped, entering the room with a pizza box. Sasuke turned to him glaring, growling as he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but does the emotionless prick have something to say?" he retorted standing. The two began a glare match so intense, Sakura began to squirm.

"Sai, Sasuke, stop i-"

"Yes I do! Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"What if I don't?!"

"I'll castrate you and kill you where you stand!"

"DO IT THEN!"

Maybe...I...WILL!"

Sai began to run towards Sasuke, dropping the pizza to the ground, leaving it to splatter on the floor. Sakura stood and jumped between the two. Sai stopped himself from hitting the girl, almost falling.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she hollered; a deep growl her throat. The boys stopped, staring at her, both slightly nervous.

"Sai, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"But-"

"TOMORROW!"

Sai dashed out the room, once again, almost falling. Sakura began to breath out hard, her chest raising and falling. Sasuke stared at her and felt only slightly bad about what he did.

"Sasuke, please, I don't l-l-love you anymore! I don't want to marry you, okay?" she asked.

"..Okay Sakura.."

"Good, now, I'm going to get some sake. Want some?"

Sake? Sakura Haruno, drinks? Sake?

"Sure," he replied following Sakura into the kitchen, sitting down in a chair. Sakura made her way to a cabinent, opening it, only closing it after she had drawed out a sake bottle and two cups.

She brought them to the table, slamming them roughly down, showing she was still slightly pissed. Sasuke didn't react, or even blink. He just sat there, and watched Sakura pour the drinks.

"Drink up!" she said, handing him one bottle. Sasuke took it, only to stare it, and place it to his lips. Sakura did the same, both drinking together.

--

**About 15 sips later...**

Both shinobi were a little tipsy. Sasuke, who hadn't been saying anything, watched Sakura sit there and rant about the dumb-est shit.

"H-h-hey Sasuke! L-let's play t-truth or d-d-dare!"

Sasuke looked up at the drunk girl, who was swaying back and fourth. He began to consider this for a moment. This would be a good chance to learn somethings.

"Sure..."

"Okayyyyy, I'll go first! Truth or dare?

"...Truth..."

"Umm...Do you like anyone at all?"

"...Yes...My turn, truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!"

"Do you still love me?"

Sakura felt her heart stop suddenly, her face grew hot, and tears threatened to fall. Damnit...she had to answer this question...and truthfully.

"..Yes."

Sasuke brought a hand to his chin. This was intresting indeed, yes, this was.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked trying to get off the subject.

"Truth.."

"You pussy! Okay, hmm..., Who do you like?"

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, before he began to chuckle. He allowed the sides of his lips to tug into a smirk, as he stared at Sakura, still slightly chuckling .

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked, irritated by the Uchiha.

"Nothing. My answer is..."

* * *

Soo...?? Whatcha think!? Who do you think Sasuke's likes?! -gasp- It's me right?!

Sasuke- Suuuuuuuuure it is...

YES! WOOOO! WOOO!

Sakura- But this is a SasuSaku! Not a SasuRox!

...I hate you...


End file.
